Poèmes francophones Legend Of Zelda
by Lenia41
Summary: Quelques humbles poèmes de ma composition inspirés par les jeux Ocarina Of Time, Majora's Mask et Twilight Princess. Ainsi que quelques uns liés à ma fanfiction "L'Enfant Des Temps Obscurs"... Bonne lecture à vous ! /Ajouts et Complète/
1. Chapter 1 - Légende de la Triade Sacrée

**La légende des guerriers de la Triade Sacrée**

En des temps reculés,  
Le monde fut crée  
Par Trois déesses nommées,

Din, Farore et Nayru, incarnant,  
Force, Courage, Sagesse respectivement,  
Leur travail effectué, elles laissèrent un objet sacré,  
La Triforce, et partirent dans les cieux à jamais.

De nombreux siècles la paix fut conservée,  
Car l'objet divin était méticuleusement caché,  
Des mains perverses et avides de son pouvoir sacré,  
Mais cette félicité fut brisée, quand le Malin put le toucher.

Manipulant deux enfants élus si innocents,  
Qui le menèrent inconsciemment,  
Là où reposait l'artefact éclatant.

Dès lors le monde bascula dans le chaos,  
Le perfide s'empara du pouvoir, et par les maux,  
Le royaume, pendant sept longues années, dut supporter l'étau,  
Du maléfique Ganondorf, avant que le destin ne fasse un sursaut.

Les deux enfants obtinrent deux parties du saint objet,  
La Force spoliée par le Mal, le Courage revint,  
Au brave jeune homme, guerrier du Bien,  
La Sagesse à la sage princesse au trône dérobé.

Les deux jeunes gens, s'allièrent,  
Pour repousser le mal au delà des frontières,  
Du monde mortel, bien des combats et des misères,  
Furent affrontés pour que le monde se libère.

Par la lame bénie du valeureux guerrier,  
Par la sagesse infinie de la jeune princesse,  
La lumière reprenait peu à peu ses droits volés,  
Mais le Malin parvint à s'emparer de la sagesse,

En kidnappant la princesse et en la manipulant à souhait.  
Mais c'était sans compter la détermination du jeune guerrier,  
Héros du Temps, qui alla sans peur, assisté par son amie fée,  
Combattre le seigneur perverti, au nom de la justice et de la liberté.

S'ensuivit un combat acharné entre les deux personnalités,  
Entre le Bien et le Mal, deux entités radicalement opposées,  
Mais la noble princesse joignit ses forces au courageux guerrier,  
Et ensemble ils scellèrent le Malin, ils espéraient pour l'éternité.

Le jeune homme remonta le Temps, chassant le sombre futur,  
Il prévint son entourage de ce qui les attendraient, au delà des murs  
Du château, si jamais ils donnaient une confiance abusée à l'homme perverti,  
Puis il les quitta, rendit ses armes, monta sa fière jument, et hors d'Hyrule il partit...

C'est ainsi qu'est née la Légende. La montée au pouvoir du vil seigneur du désert,  
Ganondorf, contrecarrée par la volonté de la noble et sage princesse hylienne,  
Zelda soutenue par le héros du Temps, Link, Trois faces du pouvoirs des déesses mères,  
Leurs exploits passés dans les écrits, mais la menace gronde encore, pour les Temps qui viennent...


	2. Chapter 2 - Excalibur ou la Pure Lame

**Excalibur ou la lame de pureté**

Fichée dans son socle de pierre gravé,  
De trois triangles aux nuances dorées,  
Elle attendait le héros qui pourrait la soulever,  
L'être au coeur pur de toute perversité.

Ce n'était pas une banale épée : sa lame,  
Brillait comme lumière dans les ténèbres,  
Pourfendait l'impur, celle que les récits célèbrent,  
Celle qui punissait la noirceur des âmes.

Sa garde était d'un violet virant sur le bleuté,  
Elle était simple, de fines poignées de forme ailée,  
Vers le bas dirigées, finement sculptées.

Elle était l'épée du Héros. L'épée de l'élu guerrier,  
Porteur du courage, quand le temps est nécessité,  
Elle est brandit face à la plus grande obscurité,  
Que le monde n'ait jamais porté.

Excalibur ! Ton nom est empreint de respect !  
Excalibur ! C'est l'arme du juste, de la liberté !

Mythique épée portée par les plus grands,  
Tu repose dans un Temple oublié,  
Parfois dans une profonde forêt,  
Ton renom est porté par le souffle du vent.

Tu as condamné foule de démons,  
Qui menaçaient l'harmonie de la contrée,  
Au prix de périples parfois bien longs,  
Tu amènes la victoire tant désirée.

Aujourd'hui encore, tu reste plantée,  
Dans ton socle, depuis qu'il t'a replacée,  
Attendant qu'un élu guidé par la volonté,  
Des déesses vienne une fois encore te retirer.


	3. Chapter 3 - En une larme

**En une larme**

Le noir manteau des Ténèbres  
Recouvre la terre célèbre  
Pour sa pureté et sa beauté,  
En une larme tout fut brisé

La maison des aïeux à laisser,  
Des adieux à la hâte délivrés, à la volée,  
Aux proches que jamais on ne retrouverait

En une larme tout fut effacé.  
Priant le héros que les écrits célèbrent,  
Les victimes s'occupent à de vaines prières,  
La suppression d'Hyrule les déesses ont décidé.

Alors que le Malin s'approche de la Triforce sacrée,  
Son aura machiavélique corrompant le saint objet,  
Les déesses impuissantes ont décidées l'ultime arrêt.

Les peuples s'agitent, la panique est reine des cités,  
Autrefois de gloire, de prospérité et sagesse couronnées,  
Chaque vie, chaque être de la contrée menacé.

Puis un grondement terrible survient des noires nuées,  
L'eau purificatrice, imprévisible déchaîne sa fureur justifiée,  
Sur toute terre et tout être, ravageant l'immensité,  
Autrefois diversifiée, à présent d'un uniforme bleuté.

Les rares survivants, sur de minces péniches embarqués,  
Regardent, pure terreur et mélancolie mêlées,  
S'éloignant de l'antique royaume aux terres sacrées,  
Sacrifiée à cause de la folie du Malin et d'effrontés.

Leur barques filent au grès du vent, abandonnés,  
Par des déesses et un héros qu'ils ont adorés,  
Par des déesses et un héros qui les avaient sauvé,  
Leur barques filent loin du terrible péché,

Commis, des ruines d'un royaume bientôt oublié,  
Mais parmi eux, à la connaissance de tous dérobés,  
De pauvres hères portent un signe de l'espoir malmené.

Ils s'installeront sur des îles par les flots séparés,  
Bravant privations et multiples dangers,  
Reconstruisant une civilisation brisée.

Au fil du temps, de bien longues années,  
Le Malin arrivera dans la nouvelle contrée,  
Et tentera de refaire ce qu'il avait commencé,  
Mais une fois encore, se lèveront les élus du sacré


	4. Chapter 4 - Hyrule

Hyrule, un royaume lointain et oublié,  
Que les livres anciens n'ont de cesse de chanter,  
Le rappeler, c'est ramener l'éclat d'une gloire passée,  
Comme une invocation à cette ancienne félicité.

Figurez vous une large plaine vallonnée,  
Qui occupe du territoire une proche moitié,  
Écoutez le fleuve qui s'écoule avec vivacité,  
La terre des Zoras, le Mont du Péril en activité.

Un petit ranch au centre de l'immensité,  
Des zones de hautes herbes parsemées,  
Une immense forêt en lisière de la contrée,  
Là où vivaient les Kokiris, les enfants des terres boisées.

Enfin, un petit village niché dans les extrémités,  
Du royaume,Cocorico, pour son cimetière réputé,  
Et un désert aride, et de multiples dangers infesté,  
C'était la terre de félicité, la terre longtemps pleurée.

Mais le Mal est arrivé, et dans son sillage,  
A tout détruit dans sa quête de pouvoir et sa rage,  
Les déesses, devant sa folie, ont dû se résigner,  
Par des vagues destructrices le royaume supprimer.

Il ne reste que des îles, ici et là, dispersées,  
Devant une immensité azure et salée,  
Et de rares survivants essayant de subsister,  
Face à l'horrible calamité qui leur avait dérobé,

La terre tant chérie, bénie par les déesses.  
Nul ne sut ce qu'il était advenu à l'homme corrompu,  
Mais nul ne s'en occupait, car ils étaient mû,  
Par le désir de survivre en dépit de l'espoir qui s'affaisse.

Et des centaines d'années plus tard, la tragédie allait  
Recommencer, si les descendants des anciens élus,  
Ne s'étaient pas levés, et n'avait pas repoussé cet intrus,  
Au bonheur d'une ancienne patrie éteinte à jamais.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jument des Plaines

**Jument des plaines**

Un petit ranch au milieu de la vaste prairie  
De la contrée d'Hyrule, verdoyante et chérie,  
Par les déesses, ses habitants, et un roi accompli,  
Là naissait celle du héros tiendras la compagnie.

Elle était jeune à l'époque, encore enfante,  
Se distinguant par sa robe flamboyante  
Comme le soleil, et ses crins écarlates,  
De ses semblables à quatre pattes.

Son destin s'est fixé à jamais depuis,  
Que l'enfant des bois a joué cette mélodie,  
Qui l'a charmée et l'appelle vers lui.

Sept années ont passées, mais un lien les unit,  
Étroitement, c'est eux qui galopent avec furie,  
Dans le royaume plongé dans une terrible nuit.

_Un petit hommage à Epona ^^_


	6. Chapter 6 - Larmes d'un Ange

_Larmes d'un ange_

Tout son malheur a commencé,  
Lors d'une belle journée ensoleillée,  
La place du bourg vibrait de vie,  
De joie, mais le malin surgit.

De sombres nuages couvrent la citadelle,  
Des monstres surgissent des portes protectrices,  
De terribles cris, des créatures du vice,  
Envahissent les rues de cette ville si belle...

Il a tout vu. Jeune enfant, jeune hylien,  
Il a tout entendu : cris, chocs... d'abondantes larmes...  
Larmes qui coulent sur son visage d'ange perdu par les armes.

Armes brandies par les créatures, ses parents,  
Des zombies ils deviennent sous ses yeux impuissants,  
Ainsi débute le cauchemar de sa vie de survivant


	7. Chapter 7 - Les Sept Années du Mal

**Les Sept années du Mal**

Aujourd'hui est un bien triste jour,  
L'aurore si joyeuse et éclatante,  
Passe dans une nuit profonde et effrayante,  
En quelques minutes l'avenir parait très lourd.

Le château à l'apparence noble et altière,  
Prends des contours sombres et terrifiants,  
La sage princesse, servante de la Lumière,  
S'enfuit vers la plaine, par delà les vents.

Le monstre s'accapare alors et le trône et le pouvoir,  
La ville si heureuse, si animée, pleine de vie,  
Se ternit, de l'ère des hommes passe à celle des zombies,  
Les rares survivants fuient la citadelle à travers le noir.

Sept années se sont ainsi passées, dans les Ténèbres absolues,  
Avant que le héros du Temps, sauveur béni des déesses,  
Ne soit prêt à lutter face au Malin, alors que le royaume s'affaisse.

Par delà de la citadelle le Mal se propage, le lac Zora perds de son activité,  
Dans des glaces sournoises et imprévisibles il est emprisonné,  
Sur la Terre des Gorons un peuple est menacé de destruction,  
Dans la dense forêt Kokiri, des monstres hantent au pied des maisons.

Mais il est dit qu'un jour la lumière reviendra guider,  
Ce royaume chutant dans une sombre destinée,  
Incarnée par deux êtres inespérés,  
L'un grandit, l'autre masqué.

Et quand viendra ce jour de liberté,  
Le Mal sera puni, châtié et repoussé,  
La jeune souveraine regagnera sa légitimité,  
Le nom du héros par toutes les terres sera acclamé.


	8. Chapter 8 - Litanies du Mal

**Litanies du Mal**

L'être vivant est stupide de croire  
Qu'en ce monde ne régissent que le Bien  
Et les trois folles qu'adorent les humains !  
Car je serais toujours présent dans les histoires.

Il est un être que j'exècre le plus monde...  
Ou peut-être deux... non, j'irais jusqu'à trois !  
Un être qui par son bout de ferraille à la noix  
Détruit mes plans, perçant mon coeur immonde !

Il est un être - une femelle - aussi fade que lui,  
Sa beauté a tout du soleil lointain et aveuglant,  
Elle manipule, par ses gestes et moultes prophéties,  
Les bâtards qui ont été appelé à me réduire à la nuit !

Il est un troisième - un simple - aussi vide qu'eux,  
Sa froideur frise le ridicule, son sérieux me fait rire  
Mais ses dards de lumière trop souvent font périr  
Mes idéaux de refaire ce monde figé par ombres et feu...

Longue vie au règne de la nuit, elle qui est si sincère !  
Elle qui renverse les théories établies, brise les barrières !  
Il est trop tard, pauvres minables ! Car chaque fois que je tomberais...

Je reviendrais hanter vos pires cauchemars, jusqu'à ce que je reviendrais  
Et je vous écraserais comme les moucherons que vous êtes !  
Et je vous briserais ce mensonge dont vous êtes si fiers !

Et même au plus profond du tartare où j'ai été enchaîné  
Je ris de votre naïveté, je hurle mon éternelle colère  
Je brûle de détruire ces êtres qui pensent nous dominer  
Et vous, stupides héros si vains, êtres de poussière !

Oh toi, trop crédule princesse masquée derrière un nom,  
Tu peux te tenir hautaine et fière, je viendrais te dérober  
Tout ce qui t'es cher, que tes suppliques puissent me délecter !

Oh toi, guerrier si simplet qui ignore de son épopée les raisons,  
Comme je te plains, pauvre pantin à la merci des fausses divinités !  
Je me ferais un délice de te torturer, te rendre chaque coup que tu m'as porté !

Oh toi, si humble archer, toi qui est promit à servir du Bien les intérêts,  
Comme tu me fais pitié, toi qui seras dans l'ombre d'un autre vite oublié,  
Je me ferais un plaisir de te briser, que tu renaisses, souffrir pour l'éternité...

Je me ris de vous ! Pauvres mortels, simples jouets de la destinée !  
Vous dîtes que vous m'avez tué pour toujours ? Oh, pauvres naïfs...  
Mon heure approche. Tremblez ! Fort brève sera cette félicité...  
Car Ganondorf le damné ne saurait jamais renoncer à sa liberté !


	9. Chapter 9 - Lueur dans les Ténèbres

**Lueur dans les ténèbres nocturnes**

Dans une vaste plaine assez désolée de ses traits,  
Plongée dans une éternelle nuit glaciale,  
Seule la pâle, trompeuse, circulaire lune l'éclairait,  
Une ombre galopait dans les ténèbres abyssales.

Les pâles rayons lunaires éclairent un visage fin  
Inexpressif, mais empreint d'émotions refoulées,  
Ses célestes yeux peignant une tristesse sans fin.

Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient dans la brise noire,  
Son chapeau et tunique verts le détachant du commun  
Des mortels. Un héros prêt à mettre à terre le Malin.  
Tout va changer. Le monde va se renverser ce soir !

Sur sa fidèle jument alezane il contemple l'horizon,  
Et les sombres et pesants nuages voilant ce qui fut  
La splendeur d'Hyrule. Déterminé, il galope vers le bastion...


	10. Chapter 10 -Oraison funeste de l'Eclipse

**Oraison funeste de l'éclipse**

Car sous la pluie battante d'une noire journée,  
Le soleil rouge darde de sa malice la contrée,  
Drapé de son manteau de soie couleur de nuit,  
C'est ici que j'ai pris mon départ de la vie.

Hyrule était ma patrie. Le bourg était mon coeur,  
Et seul survivant j'ai été abandonné au malheur,  
Malheureuse engeance d'une époque de tristesse,  
Je m'en vais à la fois souffrant et plein d'allégresse.

Je laisse mon corps à la terre et mon esprit aux cieux,  
Je laisse derrière moi ennemis à terre et proches dévastés,  
Et l'on murmure que mon nom jamais ne sera oublié...

Et maintenant je ne peux aux terres célestes retourner,  
Car les chaînes qu'autour de mes membres on a lié,  
Me condamnent à la vie et à demeurer parmi eux.


	11. Chapter 11 - Métamorphose contrainte

**Métamorphose contrainte**

Alors que la repoussante créature  
Le tenait à son cou avec fermeté,  
Une lumière d'un éclat très pur,  
A jailli du symbole sur sa main tracé.

Des trois triangles d'or sacrés,  
La lumière la créature a repoussé,  
Et c'est là que son calvaire a commencé.

Emplit d'une douleur sans nom,  
Le pauvre jeune homme si innocent,  
Se recroqueville alors que le pont,  
Entre Aube et Crépuscule s'installant,

Sa souffrance croit alors qu'un instinct bestial,  
L'envahit. Il se sait changer. Le fier animal,  
Béni des déesses s'éveillant en lui dans son râle.


	12. Chapter 12 - Moment Fatidique

**Moment fatidique**

En cet instant il aurait voulu refuser,  
Lui, le héros du Temps, lui annoncer,  
Que cette terre il refusait de quitter,  
Cette terre qu'il a réussi à protéger.

Mais la dame aux yeux clairs rayonnant,  
Comme le soleil sur les misérables vivants,  
L'a renvoyé dans le passé d'un simple chant.

Il n'a eu le temps de dire un mot que le sort,  
L'entourait déjà, le tirant de ce royaume mort,  
D'un futur brisé et obscur. Retour forcé au port.

Link craignait de ne plus revoir cette noble dame,  
Qui fut une guide, alliée et amie soutenant l'âme,  
Morcelée d'un royaume détruit par l'ombre infâme,  
A lui de prévenir cet avenir autrement que par sa lâme.


	13. Chapter 13 - Tristes Adieux

**Tristes adieux**

Tout s'est passé en un instant,  
La belle Hyrule à nouveau sauvée,  
Par le héros de la sainte épée armé,  
Et tout s'est arrêté soudainement.

La fière princesse du crépuscule,  
Dans son superbe et royal apparat,  
Par une larme ses amis elle quitta.

Le héros Link a vu impuissant,  
Celle qui fut sa compagne d'armes,  
Partir en ne laissant qu'une larme,  
Son visage une rare peine exprimant.

Mais le destin s'est affirmé souverain,  
Et la nuit ne pouvant aller avec le matin,  
Le crépuscule traversa le miroir vers le lointain.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lettre du Front

**Lettre du front**

Peut-être ne recevras-tu jamais,  
Ce message si bref, si court,  
J'y écris là avec tout mon amour,  
Toi qui m'es chère, qui me connais.

Ici le temps est comme le ciel, lourd,  
La peur règne : tout le monde sait,  
Que nul ne reviendra, c'est un fait,  
Que j'ai mal à te le dire, les vautours,

Planent sur la citadelle, fichus oiseaux,  
De mauvaise augure, ombres malsaines,  
Nous fléchirons face au pire des maux.

Ne pleure pas, oh mon ange si beau,  
Si l'aurore si douce est incertaine,  
Ne m'oublie pas, oh si chéri joyau !


	15. Chapter 15 - Une nuit sans chaleur

**Une nuit sans chaleur**

Une nuit sombre et glaciale,  
Dans la noble contrée d'Hyrule,  
C'est alors que tout bascule,  
Avec le retour du Mal.

Une nuit sans lune, nuageuse,  
Une princesse fuyant sur son destrier,  
Par sa nourrice accompagnée,  
A toute vitesse, malheureuse.

Un jeune garçon au pied de la citadelle,  
Tout de vert vêtu, ainsi que sa fée,  
Voit avec frayeur le pont-levis s'abaisser,  
Et la princesse fuyant l'obscurité nouvelle.

Pas de paroles. Un regard. Un lancer,  
Un objet tombe dans les douves,  
Un cavalier noir s'avance avec fierté.

Le garçon des forêts, par son courage porté,  
Face au seigneur du Malin tire son épée,  
Mais cela ne préoccupe pas ce dernier.

Ainsi tout a commencé. La très jeune Zelda,  
Princesse de Lumière regarde son royaume détruit,  
Et son espoir, le sauveur qui prendrait l'ocarina,  
Du Temps et protégerait la Triforce du pervertit...


	16. Chapter 16 - Menace Stellaire

**Menace stellaire**

Je suis ton pire cauchemar.  
Chaque jour, chaque soir,  
Je hante tes pensées,  
Je menace ta destinée.

En journée tout comme en soirée,  
Sur le palais céleste trône mon immensité,  
Levant les yeux au ciel, tu ne peux m'oublier.  
Tic tac tic tac. Hâte toi donc, le temps est compté.

Mon visage n'a de cesse de te dédaigner, de se moquer,  
De tes efforts désespérés, qui cherchent à enrayer,  
La fatale destinée qui suivra mon arrivée.

Cours donc, jeune héros emplit vitalité,  
Cours donc à travers toute la contrée,  
Voyons si ma chute tu peux enrayer.


End file.
